The invention relates to an x-ray examination apparatus comprising a column and a support-mounting which is adjustable in a vertical direction in relation to the column, and which holds a curved support at the one end of which a radiation source and at the other end of which an image layer carrier are mounted in alignment with one another. The support is rotatably mounted about a shaft, and a drive is provided for each of the translational and rotational movements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,297 and British Pat. No. 2,098,440A, both incorporated herein by reference, disclose x-ray examination apparatus of this type wherein an x-ray tube and an x-ray image intensifier are mounted on oppositely disposed ends of a semicircularly curved support. The semicircularly curved support is displaceable on a support-mounting along a track at its circumference. In order that the semicircular support can be satisfactorily displaced in the support mounting, both must be manufactured with high precision. This is costly and makes the x-ray examination apparatus much more expensive.